


Getting Your Attention

by ShamelessZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessZiam/pseuds/ShamelessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: zayn smoking a cigarette/acting generally disinterested while either liam or harry blow him<br/>bonus points for deep throating, trying to get a reaction.<br/>(FYI: I get the bonus points)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Attention

There was a time when Liam would wrinkle up his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke. When he’d look at the tiny little sticks with contempt, knowing how harmful they are. There was a time when he’d of scoffed if someone said that he would actually find it attractive.

Then again, everything Zayn does is attractive, and smoking is, apparently, not an exception to this.

Sometimes they hang out at each other’s homes. It’s not uncommon for Zayn to sneak into Liam’s flat while he’s gone, because, “You get more cable channels than I do.” That’s why he’s really not surprised to find Zayn sprawled out on his couch, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt that hangs off him just a bit, emphasising his thin, wiry arms.

“Where were you?” Zayn asks as Liam walks past the living room.

“Grocery shopping,” Liam says, lifting the bags in his hands.

Zayn doesn’t even look up from the television. That slightly annoys Liam, just a bit, but that’s mostly because Liam tends to pay far too much attention to Zayn, feels like he cares a hell of a lot more, while Zayn manages to always stay aloof and disinterested.

When he gets out to the living room again, Zayn leans forward and grabs his pack of cigarettes off the table. Liam watches as he flicks the lighter and brings the flame closer to the cigarette hanging between his lips. He watches as the fire catches, the end burns, and Zayn takes a deep drag before blowing out the smoke.

Liam likes the way the smoke smells when it merges with Zayn’s cologne. He likes the way the cigarettes dangle from Zayn’s long fingers, and the way his lips part as he blows out the cloud of smoke that hangs around him for a moment, making him look even more eerily beautiful than he already does.

Zayn still hasn’t lifted his eyes to Liam. Not once. The lack of attention is really starting to irritate him. It’s not that he’s needy. He doesn’t have to have Zayn paying attention to him at all times. Sometimes would be nice, though.

Without thinking, Liam heads over to the couch and sinks to the floor between Zayn’s loose, spread legs. Zayn is the picture of comfort, sprawled out on Liam’s couch like he owns the pace, flicking an ash into the ashtray that sits on the cushion beside him.

Liam puts his hands on Zayn’s thighs, feeling the soft material of his sweatpants under his palms. Zayn brings the cigarette to his lips and inhales, holding the smoke in as he pulls the cigarette away from his mouth. His eyes fall to Liam for just a moment before he breathes out and lifts them back to the television.

Liam makes a frustrated sound and moves his hands up higher, towards Zayn’s groin. He teasingly palms Zayn through the material, feeling more than a little satisfied when the bulge in his pants gets harder, more prominent. But when he lifts his eyes to Zayn’s again, he’s still watching the television, completely uninterested in whatever Liam is doing.

He narrows his eyes as he tugs at the drawstring of Zayn’s pants, undoing it with one easy pull. Zayn is hard now but, even so, he’s still not paying attention to Liam. That’s what has Liam boldly pulling down the waistband of his pants, revealing the fact that he’s not wearing any boxers underneath.

He’s still mostly clothed, but Liam’s got his cock out, has a fist wrapped around it. He leans up on his knees a bit more, eyes darting to Zayn’s. When Zayn doesn’t meet his gaze he dips his head and licks at the tip. He’s not bad at this. In fact, most of the time Zayn is pretty vocal and responsive when they get like this. Likes to push his hips up, moan loudly. Right now, though? Liam might as well not even be touching him, because the only sign that he’s even noticing what Liam is doing is the fact that his cock is hard.

Liam wraps his lips around the tip, eyes on Zayn’s face the whole time. He licks at the slit before lowering his mouth a bit more, just as Zayn brings the cigarette to his lips again. Liam’s lips meet his hand as Zayn exhales, eyes dropping down to Liam only once, and he looks fairly unaffected.

It’s like his disinterest is making Liam more determined, and he moves his hand from around Zayn’s cock to place it flat against Zayn’s stomach, where his shirt has hiked up a bit. Then he lowers himself farther, feels Zayn hit the back of his throat. He keeps going, as far as he can, until his nose is buried in the soft, dark curls at the base of Zayn’s cock, until he can’t take him any farther. It’s slightly difficult to breathe, and Liam swallows around him, gagging just a bit. Zayn just takes another drag off his cigarette and puts a hand on the back of Liam’s head.

Liam pulls back up, tongue dragging against the length of him as he goes, cheeks hallowing. He opens his mouth a bit more at the tip, taking in a shuddering breath before Zayn is pushing him back down, down, until he’s deep throating him again. Even this isn’t enough to hold Zayn’s attention.

Liam moans around him as he slides his slick lips back up, and then he bobs his head halfway down, over and over, tongue swirling around the tip as he goes, putting as much effort into this as he possibly can. Zayn’s cigarette is only a few halls away from the filter, and he just keeps on smoking -- inhaling, exhaling out a cloud of smoke, eyes locked on the television screen, hand pushing down on Liam’s head to lower him farther.

Liam pulls off him with a loud, obscene noise, a string of saliva leading from his lips to Zayn’s cock. He wraps a hand around his boyfriend again, laps at the precum leaking from his slit. He tongues under the head and, when this still seems to have little affect on Zayn, he flattens his tongue and licks all the way up him, the way he would an ice cream cone, or a lollipop, moaning and whimpering around his skin like nothing else in the world is able to make him feel this good except having Zayn’s cock in his mouth.

Zayn takes one final drag off his cigarette, butts it out, and exhales the smoke with a shuddering breath. “Fuck, babe,” he says, caressing Liam’s cheek with his thumb. “If I knew ignoring you would turn you into a cock-sucking slut I would have done it alone time ago.”

Liam stares up at him, knowing that his mouth is not only hanging open, but that his lips are probably red and raw and obscenely wet. “What?”

Zayn puts his hand back on Liam’s head, guiding him down again. “Come on, Liam. I’m close, yeah?”

Liam shakes his head. “You were doing that on purpose?”

Zayn shrugs. “I like seeing you needy and on your knees for me. Now wrap your pretty lips around my cock again, babe, and I’ll make it up to you after.”

Liam grudgingly obliges, if only because he really does enjoy doing this. Not so much the act itself, but making Zayn feel good. Making his lips part and his cheeks stain red, making soft, gasping noises slip through those parted lips as if he was trying to hold them back but couldn’t. Likes the taste of him, too, because he likes everything about Zayn, really.

Zayn holds the back of Liam’s head down as his hips jerk up feebly, trying to push farther in. Liam holds him down with a firm hand, though, because Zayn deserves it after what he just pulled. This time when Liam takes him all the way in, Zayn holds his gaze and lets out a breathless moan. When he comes, his nails dig into Liam’s scalp and the muscles in his stomach tighten.

Liam swallows all of it down and then pulls off him slowly, dragging his tongue over him, circling the head once more, knowing Zayn’s feeling over stimulated but not caring because the shuddering breath he lets out is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a livejournal account of my own, nor do I really understand (don't judge me, okay) how posting, or filling prompts on there works, so I'm just filling them in and posting them here between other fics I'm writing, because I like to practice my smut writing skills, okay? Sorry if this was terrible. Or if somehow the prompter of this reads this, sorry if it wasn't what you exactly imagined.


End file.
